


His Presence

by bluegirl317



Category: VIXX
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-02-13 01:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12972447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluegirl317/pseuds/bluegirl317
Summary: N is used to ignoring his members' harsh words and treatment towards him. But what if one day, he feels like it is too much? How will he react? How much does his presence mean?





	1. Left Out

N enters last into the set for their second Secret Box recording, slightly glaring at Ken who's playfully trying to leave him outside. Throughout the recording, the members seem to purposely leave him out, telling him that he'll be cut of the frame and that his parts will be cut off as well. Eventhough he's used to them teasing him like that, he still feels offended. 

So, instead of arguing back like he would usually do, this time, he chooses to stay silent as he let his mind wander off. He still remembers their first Secret Box, where Hyuk picked a question that says,  'if God would grant you one wish, what would it be? '. At  first, N thought that Hyuk will ask for VIXX to be more famous or to get more lines in their songs but he certainly never expects him to wish that N would be mute. 

At that time, he never thought much about it and he brushes it away like he always do but now that he thinks about it, it makes him wonder if Hyuk really hates him to that extent. Not just the maknae, but the other members as well. Like Hongbin, who would always complain if he's teamed up with N. 

The leader do realise that his members has changed.Except for Ken, they used to be so timid, shy and self-conscious, which is why N took the alternative to talk more and be loud and annoying. It's all to make them comfortable and express themselves more. 

Now that the members can take care of themselves well, it seems that they're trying to tell him that they no longer need his presence so maybe he should control his behaviour now and act more like a leader instead of a child who craves for attention. 

Without realising it, N shed some tears. 

"Oh? He's crying. "Hongbin says teasingly, making N realise that they're waiting for him to say the closing words. He quickly grabs the mic, not even bothering to deny what Hongbin said. 

 

 

Once they arrived home, N immediately leaves the van without waiting for the other members. He enters the dorm and into his own room, slamming the door shut. 

About half an hour later, there's a knock at the door. "Hyung, let's eat. There's chicken and pizza. "Comes Ravi's voice. N ignores it, putting in his headphone on high volume to drown the voice. 

As he's about to fall asleep, someone suddenly snatches his headphone away. He open his eyes in irritation. 

"Eat. "As usual, Leo's word is short but firm. N turns away from him. "Hakyeon. "Leo sounds like he's getting angry. 

"I'm tired. Get out. "N says in a monotone. 

Leo frowns. Usually it's him who says those words since N likes to annoy him. "But you haven't eat anything since morning. "He couldn't hide his concern. 

Yes, that's true. N rushed from his drama shooting site to their performance stage in time for lunch. Which means he didn't get the chance to eat as after he arrived, the stylists started doing their job. 

"Just get out. "N is not in the mood to argue. 

Leo sighs. "I'll leave some food in the fridge. Heat it up if you're hungry. "He says before walking out to let the leader rest, assuming that he's really tired. 

N smirks to himself. "As if you care. "


	2. Anger

The next morning, N comes out if his room fully dressed, as if he's going out, which he is. 

"Do you have a schedule, hyung? "Hyuk who just walk out of the bathroom asks when he sees him. N only glance at him as he puts on his shoes, not saying a word. 

Hyuk and Hongbin who's sitting on the couch exchanges looks. "What's wrong with him? "The maknae wonders when N has left. 

Hongbin shrugs. "Maybe he's in a bad mood or something. He didn't even talk much last night. "

Suddenly, their manager comes bursting through the door. "Boys, come on! You have a recording. Aisy! You're still not ready?! "

"We have a schedule this morning? I thought it's in the evening? "Hyuk asks cluelessly. 

"Yes, you do! Come on, quickly get ready! Wake the others up! "

"But hyung, N-hyung isn't here. He left just now. "

"Aisyy, that boy. I'll call him. "

When the members are finally ready to leave, Leo speaks up. "N isn't home. We can't leave without him. "

The manager shakes his head. "He's already there. Why didn't he tell you anyway? "

 

 

When the 5 VIXX members arrived at the recording studio, they are already late. They see their leader calmly sitting at the waiting area, playing with his phone. 

Ken lunges into him. "Hyung!  Why didn't you tell us that we have schedule this morning? "He playfully hits N, who flinches away. 

"Yeah, N, why? This is the first time VIXX is late for schedule. "the manager asks. 

All these time, VIXX has never been late for schedules. They always arrived on time or sometimes even earlier, which is one of the reason why the staffs like them. Whether they acknowledge it or not, it was all thanks to N, who always remind them of their schedule, saying things like 'Everyone ready by 8 tomorrow' or 'we're leaving in 5'. It's annoying, really. But it gives positive impact to their group's image and without them realising it, they fully depend on N for the group's survival. 

"I told you yesterday. "N says absent mindedly.

"When? I don't remember. "Ken says. 

"Before the interview. I told each of you personally. You would remember if you actually listened to me. Which none I you did. "

"Most of the time the things you said are unimportant, hyung. That's why we don't pay much attention to you. "Ken shot back, not caring if he hurts N's feelings by his words or by talking back to him since it's a daily occurrence for them. 

N chuckles darkly. "Is that so? Alright. From now on, I'll only talk about important things so make sure you pay attention because I'll only say it once. Okay? "He trues to sound composed but failed because his voice is shaking in anger and disappointment. 

Ken is taken aback by N's response which I not what he expected. Usually N would 'chop' his neck or the worst, yell at him but certainly not talks so seriously. "Hyung? "He's somewhat confused. 

N ignores him as he throws 5 copies of the morning's interview script on the coffee table. 

"What's wrong with you?"Leo asks before he can stop himself. 

N turns to look at him. "Exactly, Taekwoon! I wonder what's wrong with myself too. "He says sarcastically. 


	3. AFF

This story is already completed on asianfanfics under the same title and the same username


End file.
